The present invention relates to pens, and particularly to light emitting pen A light emitting pen emits light unidirectioanlly or bidirectionally. By the present invention, at night the upper lower pen tube or lower light emitting unit emits light as to provide illumination for writing. When the two light emitting units do not light up, the pen head will embedded into the pen tube for storage.
The prior art light emitting pen emits light unidirectionally, namely, a light emitting unit (for example, light emitting units, LED) is hidden within the pen. If this light emitting unit is at an upper end of the pen, then the light emitting pen can be used at night for illumination. If the light emitting unit is at a middle section of the pen, the pen can write at night. However, no pen can emit light bidirectionally for illumination and writing at night.
Furthermore, the prior art unidirectional light emitting unit has a button at a distal end for controlling the lighting of the pen and the movement of the filler is controlled by a lower pen tube so that the pen head can protrude out or embed into the pen tube. However, the controls of the filler and light emitting unit are performed by two mechanisms and thus it make a trouble to the users.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,473 xe2x80x9cPEN OR THE LIKE WITH DUAL ILLUMINATING ENDSxe2x80x9d discloses a pen emitting light bidirectionally. The pen has an upper light emitting unit and a lower light emitting unit, however, in writing, the filler must press downwards upon the paper. Then the filler rises upwards to trigger a battery seat at an upper end of the light emitting pen so that the upper and lower light emitting units emit light, and vice versa. In this design, the pen head is exposed out of the pen tube, and can not reduce back automatically. Thereby, in general, a cover is necessary. The pen lights up when writing. Since it can not be used at night, it is used as an interesting design and suitable for children.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting pen emits light unidirectioanlly or bidirectionally. By pressing a press button, an upper light emitting unit or a lower light emitting unit is controlled to light up or distinguished. Moreover, the rising and descending of the filler are controllable so that the pen head will protrude out or embedded into the pen tube. Thereby, at night, by the upper lower pen tube or lower light emitting unit to emit light, light emits so as to provide illumination for writing. When the two light emitting units do no light up, the pen head will embedded into the pen tube for storage.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a light emitting pen emitting light bi-directionally comprising: an upper pen tube having an inner wall, an upper end of the inner wall having a guide; a lower pen tube mounted to a lower end of the upper pen tube; a battery seat in the upper pen tube; an upper end of the battery seat being installed with a guiding forward unit; a press button in the upper pen tube; a lower end of the press button having a guiding out unit; the battery seat being engaged with the press button and being in above said guide; a filler in the lower pen tube; and an expandable spring in the lower pen tube. A battery set is installed in the battery seat. A positive electrode and a negative electrode are in contact with metal bending pieces at an upper and a lower end of the battery seat; and the two metal bending pieces protrude out of the battery seat and then are bent as an L shape. Each of an upper and a lower ends of the battery seat are embedded with an upper light emitting unit and a lower light emitting unit, respectively. A short leg of each light emitting unit is in contact with one electrode of the battery set, and a long leg of each light emitting unit protrudes out of the battery seat and then is bent as an L shape to as to adhere to a wall of the battery seat. The long leg is aligned with, but not in contact with the two metal bending pieces; an inner wall of the upper pen tube has an axial groove. Thereby, a metal piece can be guided into the upper pen tube and then are fixed therein. When the battery seat rotates step by step so that when one of the short legs, long legs and the metal bending pieces is in contact with the metal piece of the upper pen tube, one of the upper pen tube or lower pen tube will light up. A pen head at a lower end of the filler protrudes out or embeds into the lower pen tube.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.